


Niijima Naughtiness

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Multi, Romance, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Persona 5After the tale of the Phantom Thieves Yu Narukami came over to Tokyo,Japan to start his career path into becoming an investigator. Taking up residence at Leblanc he meets and falls in love with Sae Niijima, a defense attorney who in turn becomes smitten with him. The two start off by working together in the bureau of law and government when he eventually asks her out on a date. From there it's romance blossoming between the older woman and the young stud with the involvement of Sae's sister Makoto getting in on the action.





	Niijima Naughtiness

  
  
  


**Nijima Naughtiness**

**Persona 5 and 4**

**For FireGrandOrder**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Sisters Share**

 

*********

This story takes place a year after the Phantom Thieves left their final mark on the world stage, 

 

******

The train ride to Shibuya was certainly a long one, at least from where he was coming from. Yu Narukami stared out the window in boredom as he took in the sights of Tokyo’s metropolitan buildings and structure feeling a bit of excitement for his new path to becoming a detective. He was wearing a fashionable white collared long sleeve with formal jacket hanging off of one of his arms, his hair was the same bowl-cut style with shredded bangs and his face was as stoic as ever in regards to his thoughts. He had been riding the train a good couple of hours now and was finally reaching his destination at the Leblanc cafe where he will be staying while attending college and an internship at the Attorney office. There was a position for detective there left empty by a young genius named Goro Akechi. A student like him with wits as sharp as a sword when it came to solving cases, he mysteriously vanished off the face of the Earth prior to Masayoshi Shido’s downfall from the political world.

‘Huh,I wonder if it had anything to do with the Metaverse. I know I haven’t been to it in awhile but sometimes I can’t help but wonder if all of Japan is an epicenter for all the Metaverse weirdness.’ Yu thought to himself shaking his head free of thoughts and turning back to the folder briefcase seated on his lap. He too out the business card offered to him by the attorney that wants him to work with her, next to it was a cutout piece of newspaper detailing a room for rent at a cafe somewhere Yongjen district. Yu then saw the introductory photo of the defense attorney he was now working under and he had to admit that she was rather beautiful.

‘Quite a looker, I’m guessing Christmas cake too. Heh, Yosuke’s habits must be rubbing off on me, but I...do miss them all back at the town. I wonder if Nanako has moved on from her big crush.’ He pondered and sighed before going back to the paperwork and dossier on the woman whose photo he was staring. ‘Sae Niijima; former prosecutor and now Defense attorney for the people. I think Naoto and will like me working under her, she seems smart and pretty cutthroat on most cases defending others. A real sense of justice alright..’ He thought to himself as the train sped to a slow stop. He put on his jacket and locked up his briefcase before heading out.

*****

Walking out of the train station and heading to the neighborhood that held the Leblanc cafe Yu made his way forward with a sense of eagerness in his body. Though he still rarely shows emotion a small smile did cross his face. Walking through the Tokyo streets, asking for directions several times during, he eventually wound up in front of the cafe where he took a deep breath and pushed the door on in.

“Welcome to Leblanc cafe. Have a seat and I’ll whip you up something to drink. Mh?” The older man behind the bar wearing a long bearded goatee noticed that the boy was young and matched the description of the email he received. 

‘That guy reminds me of Ren, maybe it’s the Japanese youth comparison.’ He thought as Yu walked over and sat down next to another customer twirling the mix in her cup of coffee.

“So, what’ll be, kiddo?” Soujiro asked in a friendly manner as Yu took out a small piece of paper showing the ad of the room he put up for rent.

“I’ll have an espresso, thanks, but can you tell me if this is the place I’m looking for? I’m the guy who responded to the ad. My name is Yu Narukami.” 

“Oh, so you are. Well, the expresso is on the house. I’m Sojiro Sakura by the way, I own this building and run this business. Glad to meet you, I’ll take you to your room once you’re finished.” Soujiro said in a  friendly way as he went to the back to mix up a fresh cup for the student.

“Why thank you very much, I’ll be a good tenant here while I’m taking care of my studies.” Yu responded in a  cordial manner until he heard a woman’s silky voice catch his attention. 

“It’s always good to see a studious youth in this day and age. Great choice of coffee by the way.” 

He turned and saw the most beautiful,refined, put-together, woman in his young life. Yu felt his heart skip a beat in his chest when she turned to face him. She appeared in her mid-early twenties, wore a refined clean-cut business suit that hugged her limbs and body nicely showing off her slender curves. She had silver hair draped elegantly down her shoulders and neck with bangs draped to the side and piercing made-up eyes gazing into his. Her lipstick was nicely put on with a smile tugging at her lips, it was only a brief half-minute after he froze that he remembered where he saw her.

“Y-you’re Sae Niijima, correct? I’m Yu Narukami, I’m the aide you emailed to come work for you.” He introduced in a slightly flustered manner and extended his right hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, Yu-san. No need to be so nervous, I’m not formal here away from work, but it is nice to finally meet you in person.” Sae introduced with a silken purr to her voice making his heart skip even faster as she shook his head. ‘I must say, I...I think I might find this young man qualified enough for a date. I normally used to be so picky with men asking me out that after some everyone just thinks I’m too stuck up and prudish to go after. Hhhm, I read about his files and achievements, this boy had caught a rather elusive killer back in his home town and has high grades all throughout school. He’s a keeper in my book, but I better not let him know how desperate I am for a stud like him. Keep it professional, Sae. You’re a grown woman.’

“So, what can I expect in the office when I’m working with you? I’m eager to get things started after I finish setting up things over here.” Yu converse red and turned back to his newly placed cup of espresso coffee laid on the bar.

“I’m afraid all of that can’t be explained over afternoon brunch, Yu-san. Right now my mind’s away from business and just occupied on enjoying my day. You should use up the time you have now to square away everything like your living quarters and your education. Careers in Japan can be pretty competitive, you know.” 

Yu nodded with a small smile in agreement and took a sip from his mug while eying his beautiful superior. Sae tried not to show it but she found herself blushing when catching his eye drifting over to her. Normally she wouldn’t be so flustered as to let a young man like him get her so worked up. She had thought she was more mature than having school girl crushes, the same can be said for Yu, both stoics of professionalism suddenly found themselves weak in the knees when next to each other.

‘I wonder if it can be considered robbing the cradle if she’s five years from thirty and he’s fresh outta high school.’ Soujiro pondered.

********

Afterwards, Yu got set up in the attic of the Leblanc cafe, after going with Soujiro to register in the college he’d go to Sae Niijima filed all the paperwork for his assignment there at the office. The entire time the studious boy spent getting everything set up he had been thinking of the platinum-haired woman that caught his eye with her beauty. He had been meaning to ask her out when things felt comfortable enough to do so, in the meantime he had gotten to know her well throughout the week he spent working under her. From learning about her sister Makoto to understanding that a great upheaval took place in Japan with the Phantom Thieves making history. 

He didn’t quite understand what they did yet however but knew they were hailed as heroes of justice in exposing many crimes of corruption that got swept underneath the rugs of society. The thought alone sickened Yu quite a bit, reminding him of ‘that guy’  back home that been killing all those girls. Digressing to not think about the past he focused on the present until it became Friday of the week. 

Here, he gathered up  his courage and took a deep breath as he was about to go into Sae’s office and ask her out on a date. 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this on my own, I was always pestered into being asked out back in high school. Now I’m behaving little more than a child having a crush, but I can’t help it. This woman completely vexes me, her sophistication, her sense of justice, everything from the way she speaks like silken honey.’ Yu thought letting out a deep breath and turning the knob and letting himself on in while Sae typed at her computer.

“Oh? Yu-san, what brings you here at this hour? I thought I had sent you home for the day.” She mused mirthfully with a friendly smile. Yu walked over nervously and stood in front of her desk looking awkward as he blurted out the next line.

“Will...will you go out with me, Niijima-san?” He struggled to keep his composure and avert his eyes from the now blushing Sae staring at him with a smile.

“I’d love to. Actually I have been waiting for you to ask me that the moment I met you. Think I couldn't tell that you eying me a certain way?” Sae revealed standing up and seeing Yu relax as she handed him her phone number on a piece of paper.

“You...will?” 

“Yes, I will, how about tonight then right after my shift ends?” She offered and Yu, now feeling a bit more confident in himself nodded back and held her hands together with his making her heart flutter a bit.

“Sounds like a plan.” He breathed out excitedly.

‘Oh I can hardly wait, it’ll be the first time years since I’ve ever had a date, but I have a good feeling about this boy.’ She thought to herself as they eventually left the office together and ventured out into the nightlife of Tokyo Japan.

Thanks to Soujiro’s quick handy guide of hotspots to have dates on Yu expertly took Sae to the more serene and romantic places to start their date. Their first one involved the park where he rowed her out into the middle of the lake letting her watch as the moon reflected across the waters. The timing was perfect for it and made for a very artistic scenery impressing the woman, she looked more at him than everything else. There the pair got down to talking more and learning more about each other than back in the office. 

The second date followed up with them simply having dinner at Leblanc, the two shared in on a wholesome Curry entree together playfully exchanging barbs and learning each other’s tastes and preferences. Sae got more comfortable with Yu then and brazenly rubbed her left foot along his waist playfully flirting with him. Seeing that flustered look on Yu’s face made the night for her and encouraged the woman to pursue romantically. All the initial phases with the dates were rather unnecessary since she felt strongly for the boy at the very start. To Sae Niijima the next day would be the deal sealing one, she wanted to move forward with him and purse a more intimate outing following another date. Her game of footsie under the table was a surefire sign of that.

When the third date came the pair went with something simplistic and chose a ferris wheel ride in the park somewhere near Shibuya.

******

Right now, here they were riding the slow-moving ferris wheel upward together. Sae held her left hand over Yu’s right as they looked at the night sky with a soft serene mood of wonder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? You normally can’t see stars like that in the middle of the city, you know.” Sae noted and  Yu nodded in agreement with her.

“Yeah, I grew up in both a small town and another city far off from it and never took the time to look at them. Really puts things into perspective though….” Yu said turning his attention to Sae’s turned face. “....like seeing something or someone so stunning from afar and knowing that you want it the moment you see it.”

Sae chuckled and turned her head over to Yu with a faint blush on her face and a slightly tearful sparkle in her eyes. 

“You really know how to flatter a woman, I take it your experiences are rather numerous, right? You’ve dated a lot in high school? Me, I gave off too much of cold distant expression when I was busy trying to take care of my sister and myself following my father’s death. I suppose I just took my looks for granted and had a high opinion of myself.” Sae admitted until Yu pulled her closer to him making her look at him in surprised wide open eyes.

“I’m…sorry to hear that, but I never thought you were cold and distant. Even your photo said so much about you, it’s one of the many reasons I like you so much. You have confidence, poise, and you have a sense of rightness within you that makes you defend every one of your cases. I find it inspiring.” Yu said making Sae’s heart thump a little faster inside her chest. She felt her insides become warm after hearing Yu’s words, she knew they weren’t fake or insincere, and she most certainly knew he wasn’t just trying to get into her pants. 

Sae was good on picking up on people and picked up Yu Narukami that…..he was in love with her. She cupped his face gently and leaned in closely pressing her lips against his face. Yu’s eyes went wide open with surprise the moment he felt her caress his lips moistly with her own in a tender embrace. His arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her close as she locked her fingers behind his  neck deepening the kiss they were now sharing. Together they closed their eyes and melded into one while tasting each other just as lovers do.

Yu took this action as a way of saying; ‘I love you too’. 

They made out for what seemed like twenty minutes or so with Sae making every moment worth it. She held Yu lovingly into her arms running her hands all around his back and sucking tenderly on his lips as she asserts herself. They embraced each other with her taking the lead and rolling on top of the younger boy, her eyes were closed and her cheeks blushed up a storm. Her crimson lips nibbled at Yu’s neck occasionally until they’d inevitably come back to his lips swallowing them into her mouth. 

Yu was a mess, he felt so very good under Sae’s touch, he ran his hands all over her buttocks gripping them through her work pants. Sae had such an amazing body and was obviously in the best of shape, her figure had curved and lithe physique that would make supermodels jealous. She hummed inside of his mouth with hot moans airing out, she pushed her chest up against his own with a hand sliding underneath his shirt to feel up his surprisingly well-sculpted torso.

“Hmmm...haahh….we should...mmhh...take this back to my place, mmmhh…..we can go even further there, my Yu-san.” She purred between breaths and wet smacks of lips. She finished making out with him and hovered above his head looking into his face with a coy sexy smile.

“Alright, lead the way, Sae-chan.” Yu teased making her gently slap his cheek as they got up. They noticed it was just around the time the ferris wheel finished it’s round leading to their carousel about to come down next.  ‘Huh, just in time too.’

Sae looked at him with a blushing smile on her face and walked out the carousel with her hand extended to him. Yu took it with a smile was led out leading to her arms coiling around his right, the two looked like a happy couple on their way out of the park catching the many envious stares of everyone else.

*******

They made their way back to Sae’s apartment complex where she lived with her younger sister Makoto, the girl opened up the door to see her older sibling smiling serenely as she hung off of Yu’s arm.

“Makoto, this is Yu….my boyfriend. Yu this is my younger sister Makoto Niijima. I’ve been looking after her own on my own for years now and she’s grown into a lovely intelligent woman.” Sae introduced as she led him in.

“Nice to meet you, I am Yu Narukami. I sorta work under your sister and love her very much.” Yu introduced as they stepped in and removed their shoes. Makoto just smiled coyly at her sister then looked to Yu with a friendly smile, the boy analyzed her body unnoticed she was quite slender like her sister and pretty to boot. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, Narukami-san. Please come in, I’ve made dinner. Sae told me you were stopping by so I prepared an extra plate for you. Hope you enjoy.” Makoto said with a friendly tone all while keeping a coy leer focused on her sister making her squeamish.

‘She’s totally rubbing it in.’ Yu noted as he sat with Sae and Makoto around the table and started eating.

During that time Yu got to know about Makoto more all while Sae rubbed his crotch underneath the table using her stocking-clad feet. She playfully massaged his growing bulge through his pants making it harder for him to eat in front of the two girls. Sae knew this and tossed a playful wink at hij before mouthing the words; ‘My Room after dinner’. Yu grew harder after deciphering that and once dinner was finished the lad got up first to go tour Sae’s bedroom and wait for her.

When he was gone Sae smiled gleefully in giddiness for night’s events and removed her brazier from her body leaving her in a tight long sleeve sweater that hugged her chest and her curves nicely. Makoto blinked in stupor several times and knew what her sister would be up to, the younger high-school graduate watched as she swayed her hips with every step heading to her room.

‘I know what they’re gonna do, but I can’t help being curious to see it. I wonder if this is normal, watching my sister finally bring a man to her bed.’ She thought and waited to hear the door close, but when she didn’t hear the clicking sound the brunette got curious and crept along the walls of the hallway to peek in.

Meanwhile, back inside of Sae’s bedroom Yu stood up embracing the woman in his arms and making out with her. Sae hung onto his neck with arms folded around it and right thigh pushing up between his legs rubbing his crotch. She moaned in hot breaths and mewled happily as they engaged in another round of making out. Her lips squished around his in a feverish embrace, tongues glided out and rolled into each other with Yu taking the lead and making her feel like jelly in his arms.

“Hhmmhh!~ Ahhh, Yuuuu!~” Sae breathed out between kisses and looked into his eyes with an enamored pair of her eye feeling more love and lust for the boy in front of her. 

“Let’s make tonight special, Sae-chan. I want it to be all about you.” Yu moaned back and dipped his head down to start kissing along her swan-like neck making her shudder and moan at the sensation. Her tossed her head back slightly allotting him more space to suck on her neck, his hands went down along her backside to cup her buttocks through her clothing. Makoto watched in surprise and bit down on her bottom lip keeping her eyes glued to scene playing out before her.

Sae moaned out sharply at the feeling of his lips squeezing around the nape of her neck. Yu’s hands fondled her ample buttocks through her clothing making her moan and writhe even more against him. They soon brought their embrace over to the bed with Sae placed herself on top of him with hands planted around his face and body prone above his. She looked very riled up and ready to go to down on him in a most sexual way. Purring she dipped down and kissed his lips again placing her hands around his face and deepening the lip-lock they were sharing, Makoto watched with growing arousal as her sister’s tongue dipped fluidly into her boyfriend’s mouth. It was such a sight to behold and for some reason she was getting greatly aroused by watching it.

“Nee-san….mmhhh.” She moaned with her left  hand creeping down between the space of her legs rubbing her fingers along her thighs as they progressed even further.

Sae stopped tonguing out Yu’s lips and sat back up from his body keeping her bottom straddling his waist as she brought up her arms to pull off her sweater. Yu watched with growing arousal as her skin became exposed in a healthy refined glow with her abdomen now showing. The rest of the trigh long sleeve came off exposing her perky D cup sized tits to him wrapped in a lacy dark bra. Sae tossed away the sweater and sat proudly with her tits to his face and hands reaching behind to unfasten that last bit of clothing. 

With a snap it came undone and Sae quickly uncupped it before tossing it away. Yu’s eyes widened in heavily aroused delight as he saw her breasts in full unrestrained view. His mouth watered when he saw those light pink nipples pointed out at him with breasts as delectably round and soft as water balloons.

“Go ahead and touch them, I can see you’re itching to with that face you’re wearing.” She goaded with a sultry voice before leaning downward over him placing her tits up close to his head and making him reach up to grab each boob separately making her moan.

“Aaahh!~ Mmmph!~” Sae moaned sharply at his touch and felt Yu begin to massage her mounds in unison making them swirl along her chest within his hands. He made sure to squeeze his fingers tightly and relish the bouncy softness of her tits squeezing between his fingers. 

“Heh, I guess you’re pretty sensitive here, huh Sae-chan?” Yu teased earning a cute pout from her until she tossed her head back moaning once again when he latched his lips onto one of her nipples. Yu squeezed the pink areola between his warm lips sucking it tenderly and tasting it. 

Sae was shivering like crazy enjoying the sensation of her boyfriend’s mouth sucking on her titty. She crooned and held her arms around his head pulling him closely into her bosom, her  waist started grinding itself up and down his waist making him erect and forming a large bulge beneath his pants. She relished the feel of it pushing against her thighs and wondered how big he was as he continued feeding. He switched to the other breast making her toss her head back and air out a loud shriek of sensation. Sae was panting hotly now as she Yu squeeze her unoccupied tit while sucking hard on the other one. 

Makoto could see everything clearly from the open door space peering into her sister’s room. She could even hear the sounds of her breathy moans and suckling noises Yu made when feeding on her tits. He went at it for some time until Sae decided to remove herself from his topside and lower herself onto her knees beside the bed. Her hands reached for his pants unbuckling them with haste and pulling them down around his ankles. Her eyes widened in surprise and her lips curved in a sultry smile when she saw that he was packing a rather  large bulge from within his boxers once she freed them. 

“My my, you’re certainly a big boy, aren’t you, Yu-chan? I can’t wait to have it in my mouth, but first I want you to take my innocence already, Yu. I’ve been anxious to give it to you since the moment we started dating.” Sae purred and arose to her feet with hands around her belt and pants undoing before Yu’s eyes.

“Sae….of course, I wouldn't picture anyone else in the world I would give mine to either.” Yu responded feeling the loving smile from her face warm his heart. He rolled back his legs and tugged off his boxers and pants completely, out came his throbbing foot-sized erection stunning both the Niijima sisters with it’s size.

Makoto gasped and nearly stumbled back on her butt for she was startled by the sight of such a thing. She started pulling down her stockings and sliding her panties apart after removing her skirt. Her fingers found their way into her sopping tight quirm and began masturbating to the sight of Yu’s dick becoming exposed. 

‘Amazing!~’ Sae thought as she quickly undressed her entire body becoming only semi-naked with breasts exposed and panties still clinging tightly to her waist. With a coy smile she hooked her thumbs around the waistbands and pulled them down her body exposing her slightly fuzzy mound to Yu’s astonished eyes. Her velvety folds were wet with moistened arousal and looked as fresh as they would on a pure maiden teenager. She was beautiful without a trace of flaw in her appearance, and to Yu Narukami she was his completely.

“Yu-chan….~” Sae purred seductively and crawled on top of him ready to straddle and fuck her boyfriend to her heart’s content. Makoto was watching with bated breath feeling her heart race as she was about to watch her sister have sex. Her fingers furiously drove into her velvet moistness watching the scene, she knows she would have given them privacy but she can’t help herself. 

Sae angle her exposed slit above his throbbing twelve-inch length, Yu was fully erect and felt his member become wrapped in her soft well-manicured hands. He let out a gasp of sensation as he felt her angle upward just below her mound. Sae turned back to him with a coy smirk and blew him a kiss before slumping herself down onto it. She winced at first as she felt her labia spread open to wrap it’s moist pink flesh around the head of his dick.

“Uunnhh! Haaahaaa!~” She whimpered out as she felt his girth push into her folds becoming encased in it. Yu winced as he pushed it in further feeling her walls tighten around it, it was a such a moist warm feeling having her pussy wrap around his dick. Sae was panting slightly now as she pushed her bottom down onto his waist determined to get him in all the way. 

Grooving her hips down further she felt Yu’s member prod against her hymen, years of aerobics fitness and calisthenics to keep her figure did away from some of it, but now she would officially lost her cherry here to her boyfriend. She drew up her hips then slammed herself down in a loud wet slap of skin taking her cherry on her boyfriend’s cock!

“Mmnnngghh!~ Oohhhh Yu!~ Haaahh….huff...huff...I’m finally yours now.~” She purred as s he felt his member push right up against her cervix. Her walls clung tightly to his length making the boy groan loudly in pleasure as he reached his hands up to grab her hips.

“Yeah….whoo….you are. And I am yours forever...I love you Sae.” Yu breathed making her blush bright red and leaned up to latch his lips onto her red ones engaging her in a sweet steamy kiss. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close as she began grinding herself along his body. Her hips rose and fell hard with rough grooving motions, her buttocks swayed and her body humped her boyfriend slowly in a gentle pace.

The bed started creaking a little with Sae rolling her body along Yu’s in unbridled passion, her waist swiftly pushed and pulled along his body squeezing her pelvic muscles tightly around his dick. Yu moaned inside of her mouth keeping his lips sucking hard on her own and sharing the moistness of his tongue as they coiled around each other steamily. Sae bounced herself harder and faster resulting in her buttocks slamming down hard on his thighs, seeing her fucking like this set Makoto’s loins on fire and caused her to lean back from the doorway with two hands fingering her teenage pussy.

“Aaah haahh aahh!~ Ooohhh I’m so bad for watching this! Nngh!~” She breathed out as she hastily lifted up her shirt to reveal her perky C-cup breasts in naked glory. She wrapped her hand around one of them squeezing them tightly while keeping her fingers blurring in and out of her quirm. The sight of Sae now bouncing upright on Yu’s body titillated her even more. Makoto dared to never let her eyes steer away from the visual.

“Hhaaahhh aahh aah ah ah ah ah ah aaahhn!~ Narukamiiii!~” Sae hollered out as she sat upright fucking her boyfriend cowgirl style. 

His member slickly pushed in and out of her quirm deeply prodding her cervix while her inner muscles clamped tightly around him. Sae was in a flux of utter bliss and panted heavily as she bounced up on top of him. Yu had eventually moved his hands from her hips and brought them up to her jiggling tits, he grabbed each one into his hands making her moan even louder and began squeezing them tenderly. Sae yelped out in sharp sensation and rode him even harder. At the same time Yu sat up with his left hand wrapping around her lithe backside keeping her up close to him while feeling her breasts, he moved his head down onto her breast sucking the nipple into his mouth again driving Sae crazy with euphoria.

The smacking on her hips grew even louder as she pressed herself down all the way onto his large meaty member making his cock push through into her cervix. Sae gasped and held her arms around his broad shoulder blades closely feeling her first orgasm wash through her much to the surprised eyes of Makoto. 

“Aaaagghh!~” She squealed out and trembled on top of Yu Narukami’s body feeling her vessel repeatedly squeeze down on his member pushing the boy nearly over the edge. He held out though, the sensation of her tight vaginal muscles coiling strongly around his member made him want to cum, but not yet. He peered up from Sae’s chest seeing her  beautiful face fluster and breathe hotly as her orgasm washed over her body. 

She peered down at him once it settled down and scooped his head into her hands pulling him into another searing kiss. Their eyes closed and they held each other tightly with tongues darting in and out of each other’s mouths in languid passionate motion. Sae breathed hotly into Yu’s face relishing the sensation of his tongue swirling around her own like longtime lovers. Makoto cast a look of envy once she had finished cumming herself. She sat back against the wall facing the room door with clothes disheveled and panties soaked with her juices as her pussy throbbed for more stimulation. She dipped her hand into her quirm and soaked it in her own vaginal nectar before bringing it up and tasting herself.

‘I can’t believe I’m being so naughty, I’ve never been like this before, but seeing Sae get with this guy has brought out the nymphomaniac side of me out.’ She noted and saw Yu turn Sae onto her back with himself hunched on his knees preparing to take her from the top. 

Their position became the bottom-up top-down arrangement with Sae facing up and Yu grabbing a tight hold on her hips as he sawed his member out of her tight quim. 

“Uuuhhh uuh uhh uh uh uh uh uuhhh! Sae….!” He grunted as he pumped his hips back and forth into her pussy making her folds squelched with liquid splash as his thick girth plunged rapidly into her. Sae panted and gasped just as frequently while feeling her body bounce along the bed to his thrusts. Her legs came up and wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him even deeper as he immersed himself in. The moment Sae felt him prod into her womb she shrieked out in ecstasy to the intense sensation.

“Aaaahhhh  Yuuuu! Fuck me! I’m all yours, just please never let me go!~” She cried out with cheeks flustered beautifully in red and heart beating a mile a minute. Yu smiled warmly at her and hunched himself down over her body altering the position to a more missionary one. Before he could wrap her lips in another intimate  oral embrace Sae saw ‘her’ standing by the ajar door watching them with fascination as she stroked her naked mound again. The elder sister smiled and knew what to do, she had an inner nymphomaniac too after all. 

Sae then closed her eyes and tossed back her head airing out another moan once Yu started kissing up her neck and cupping her tits in his hands. He gently squeezed them and moved them around in circles while strongly rolling his hips back and forth into her pelvis. Her pussy squelched repeatedly as she sucked in his length, he was breaching deep with powerful reaching strokes. Sae was on the rocks now and feeling another orgasm approaching, but then  she felt her boyfriend change tactic and start pummeling himself mercilessly into her from above. She panted out again feeling his intensity increase as his pace intensified, Yu was fucking her more passionately with hard slaps of his hips smacking into her waist. Sae felt his member throbbing noticeably inside her giving her the impression he was going to come.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him closely while he bottomed out of her Sae felt Yu fuck her hard and feverishly with a few more powerful strokes leading to their combined orgasm! They clutched each other tightly and let out mutual yells of ecstasy together.

“Aaaagghhhh! Sae! I’m cumming!~” Yu announced delivering one more slam of his hips into her pussy sheathing his member all the way and letting out a thick deluge of sperm straight into her womb! Sae’s eyes went wide in euphoric delight and felt her walls squeeze his appendage for more as her insides filled up with his seed. 

A wide curved smile crossed her face as she felt the gooey warmth flow to her, she was cumming at the same time feeling her vaginal muscles coil tightly around the ejaculating member pumping her full. Her legs clamped tighter around his body with toes curling up, Sae then cried out in ecstasy and held Yu closely feeling his cock fill up her body with semen.

“Ooohhhh…...aaaghhh! Yu…..darling.~” She breathed out once their combined orgasms subsided like a passing tidal wave. She could still feel him cumming deeply inside of her, she wondered if she should take contraceptives later in case of pregnancy. The thought of getting knocked up did titillate her though,but she still had a career to consider and a sister to look after.

‘Speaking of which.’ Sae purred internally with her eyes going over directly to the door and locking onto her sister’s surprised face. 

‘S-she saw me?! Oh no, I’ve stayed in this spot for too long! Oohh, things are going to be so awkward from here on after.’ Makoto thought feeling a bit of stage fright and was about to back away until she heard Sae’s voice call out to her.

“Makoto, why don't you come in and join the fun? We Niijima sisters can share my boyfriend between the two of us, it’ll additionally be a lesson for you on the fundamentals of sex.” Sae proposed with a silky voice causing Yu to turn his head back and saw with surprised eyes that Makoto was there outside the door watching them.

‘I-Is sis for real? She wants me to join?!’ Makoto thought biting down her lower lip in anxiousness and feeling her loins stir with excitement. She felt aroused and intrigued enough to take her up on the offer, but was conflicted on actually doing it. Seeing Sae curl her legs up along Yu’s back while they waited to hear her answer she saw the sultry smile of absolute happiness on Sae’s face. She never knew her sister to finally find happiness like that, the younger Niijima felt envious for she had no boyfriend to speak of and wanted the happiness she felt. 

Bracing herself and letting out a deep breath she nodded and pushed open the door arriving into the room.

“M-Makoto-san….” Yu said in astonishment as he saw her half-naked body undress the rest of their clothing while making her way to the bed. He saw her beautiful lithe body similar to her sister’s in figure, identical even, with the exception of Makoto having perkier breasts and more athletic build. Her waist was just as slender, her hips just as wide if not wider, and a wide perfectly supple ass wiggling with every step. Sae felt her boyfriend’s erection stiffen up immediately inside of her cum-filled pussy. 

“NNnghh!~ Seeing my sister naked really put the spark back in you, huh Yu?” Sae teased making Yu turn back to her. She reached up and cradled his face affectionately with a sultry smile. “I invited her to join us, let you have the full package of sharing both sisters for double the fun. Doesn’t that sound perfect, Yu?” 

“Sae….I...this is….thank you!” Yu bent down and wrapped his lips tightly around Sae’s crimson ones again engaging in a deep passionate kiss. She accepted it wholeheartedly with hands wrapping behind his head pulling him in even deeper. Their tongues sloshed into each other’s mouths in feverish passion right before Makoto’s eyes. 

The younger sister blushed brightly and gulped feeling more aroused by seeing her sister make out with her boyfriend right in front of her. Her fingers drifted down to her folds and started fingering her wetness once again. Makoto drove two of them in and out of it in fluid motion to the scene of them tasting each other. Making out for another few seconds Sae gently drew herself back from Yu’s face and shifted her body so that he was now on his back with her on top of his chest. She looked back to Makoto and jerked her head towards him giving her the signal to join. A wide pervy smile cross the younger Niijima’s face as she then crawled onto the bed with her sister pressing against her boyfriend’s body.

“How about we resume what we had started out earlier, hm? You know, the idea of tasting  you on my mouth? But this time my sister will be joining me. Come along, Makoto.~” Sae purred seductively making her nod as they both slinked down Yu’s body making his lubricated cum-coated member stand up like a tower again.

“Wow.~” Makoto  breathed out in awe of his member seeing it up close. She licked her lips and Sae reached forward wrapping her right hand around the bottom half of his dick pumping him up. Yu groaned softly and watched as his girlfriend pumped his cock gingerly while Makoto watched in fascination. 

Sae looked to him and cast a sly wink before leaning forward and placing her tongue around the lower half of his massive length. Yu groaned loudly when he felt the spongy appendage that was her moist hot tongue slowly run along the sides of his dick, Sae took her time in coiling it around the base hilt of it and suckled her lips up closely tasting him. It was a pleasure he could not describe because it felt so otherworldly good. Makoto watched with absolute focus and saw her sister wink at her to go ahead. The brunette teenager leaned in to the top of Yu’s shaft pursing her lips around the neck of his meat gingerly sucking him off while pumping her right hand around the upper half of his length. 

“Hhmmhh.~” Makoto moaned with eyes closed and lips squeezing gingerly around every inch of phallus she could get her hands on. The pair of sisters worked their lips together in unison around the young man’s cock tasting him,sucking on every inch of his length and soaking in the fluids Sae spritzed all over it when she came. Makoto noticed there was a dabble of precum oozing out of the cockhead, she brought herself up to squeeze her lips around it and suck it on into her mouth, she moaned in tastiness and wiggled her face deeper around the head swallowing several inches of his cock in. 

Sae saw this and glowed with pride  before drifting down to his balls and sucking gingerly around each of them furthering the guy’s pleasure. 

“Ooohh! Yeeahh….! Ahhh!~” Yu panted tossing back his head as they continued sucking his genitals in tandem motions. Sae ran her tongue all over his balls while Makoto bobbed her head back and forth on half of his meat. She curled her lips tightly and hummed with lustful pleasure blowing Yu gingerly and steadily making him closer to cumming. 

A plethora of wet sucking sounds had been echoing throughout the room with both girls working his cock and balls together in unison for minutes on end. Eventually they left their respective positions and started running their tongues along the sides of his shaft together in a synchronized fashion, Yu started panting even louder as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. The feel of Makoto’s mouth sucknig and licking the right side of his dick combined with Sae doing the same with licking the left side together with her. This sensation stirred him up real good and made his shaft start throbbing with an ipmending climax. 

Both sisters sensed this and looked to each other with knowing nods and met in the middle with both mouths wrapping wetly around the cockhead of his meat. Together they kissed each other in an incestuous lesbian embrace with hands interlocking together, Yu looked to see the heavily arousing sight of them making out heatedly with his cockhead in the middle of  their squirming lips. Their tongues darted out of their mouths rolling over it as they tasted each other in taboo oral fashion.

“Hhmmhh! Mmmmhh!~” Makoto purred as she felt her big sister slip her tongue into her mouth pushing Yu’s cockhead into her lips making her suck on it. 

“Mmhhhh! Unnnhh!~” Sae moaned out breathily once Makoto turned the tables and sucked hard on her lips with the same cockhead being tongued into her mouth as well. 

The Niijima sisters continued this intense debaucherous treatment together for another several minutes until they felt Yu’s shaft throb violently with ejaculation! He let out a sharp gasp of climax and started bucking up his hips into their faces releasing a thick deluge of sperm straight into their mouths pumping from one mouth and then to the other.

“Hhaaahhh!~” Both girls moaned openly and knelt with mouths wide open expecting his ejaculate to land squarely on their lips and tongues. It did, globs of semen landed all over their faces with plenty coating their outstretched tongues in white pearly spunk. 

Sae caught plenty on her own tongue with Makoto scooping plenty into her open palms. Both girls patiently waited for Yu to finish cumming and when he did they noticed with cum-stained eyes that he was still shockingly erect.

“Wow, hehehe, he’s a keeper, sis.” Makoto commented winking at Sae with sperm oozing down from her bangs, she saw the older woman nod and turn to face her with a rather obvious intent.

“Indeed he is, now c’mere, Makoto.” Sae purred and grabbed her sister’s neck pulling her close so that her tongue ran along the spunk caking their faces. She felt her younger sister shiver in sensitive pleasure as she felt that tongue scrape up every ounce of Yu’s seed. Once she was finished Makoto did the same and cleansed Sae’s face of semen before meeting her lips in another incestuous lesbian kiss. Together their tongues rolled into each other’s exchanging his seed right in front of him turning him on greatly.

“Oh wow….huff….that’s incredible to look at.” Yu commented as the two Niijimas made out passionately with sperm-covered tongues rolling over each other in warm oral bliss. They looked to Yu now with mouths open and full of cum,together they sealed their lips and gulped down their respective shares completely. 

“Ah, exquisite taste too, Yu-kun.~” Sae sighed out in with a satisfied breath and turned to Yu with a sultry smile before moving her hands down to Makoto’s shoulders.

“Well, that was quite a show, but what comes next?” He asked coyly seeing her smirk as she then guided Makoto onto the bed placing her on all fours with butt sticking out. 

“You will take my sister’s virginity. Don't hold anything back either, darling.” She answered with a seductive purr as Yu got up to his knees and positioned himself right behind the younger Niijima’s buttocks.

“Lose that...here?” Makoto asked feeling anxious yet excited all the same. She turned back over her shoulder to see Yu lining himself up with her rear rubbing the head of his cock along her untouched womanly folds. She bit her lower lip in excitement and clenched her fingers together in expectation.

“Don't worry, Makoto, you’ll feel like a whole new woman with Narukami making you into one. It feels amazing.~” Sae purred closely behind Makoto’s ear before nibbling on her right earlobe seductively. The younger girl shivered and felt her sister’s lips begin kissing along her neck right as she felt Yu push into her cunt with one swift push.

“Uuuunghh!~ Ooohhh…..!” Makoto mewled sharply feeling his immense length spread apart her folds and enter her insides. She was feeling stretched out and a whole new world of sensations that came with his insertion. Sae cupped Makoto’s face affectionately and pulled her sister into another incestuous lip-lock to relax her, Makoto relented into the k iss and closed her eyes feeling her sister’s tongue roll into her mouth intimately. They started making out while Yu pushed his member further into her quim.

Yu grunted hoarsely to himself feeling Makoto’s tight pussy squeeze down on him on reflex, he gripped her buttcheeks tightly and steadily pushed on forward. His member sawed deeper and deeper into her tight pussy arriving at the tight space that used to belong to her hymen, he felt Makoto whimper within Sae’s lips and saw her break off from them to look at him with a smile and nod.

“I...I used to train diligently in Akimbo and gymnastics, my cherry isn’t really there anymore, but please...you’re still my first. So...have me!~” Makoto announced prompting Yu to grip her buttcheeks hard and drive his cock through that tight space making her squeal out in ecstasy as she felt his member push on through!

“Uuunngh! Oohh Makoto….!~” Yu growled out in ecstasy as he felt her insides tighten even more around his dick as it pushed it through into her depths. His cock pushed up against her cervix making her wince and whimper in pleasure as he began pumping himself back and forth into her buttcheeks.

“Mmnh!~ Ooohhh yess!~” Makoto Niijima hollered out loudly as she began rocking back and forth on all fours feeling Yu’s waist slap against her buttocks. The loud sounds of skin smacking into more skin echoed throughout the room with the bed creaking to the process of Yu fucking Sae’s younger sister.

The older woman watched in perverse glee as her boyfriend gingerly plowed the girl’s quirm in a gentle passion. Seeing that look of euphoria on Makoto’s face lit up her innate perversions, Makoto’s body  steadily swayed back and forth with booty smacking against Yu’s waist occasionally grinding him as she felt his member saw into her pussy. 

“Oooohhhh! Haaaahhh!~” Makoto crooned out again with face morphing into one very euphoric smile, her eyes started rolling up into her sockets and her mouth opened wide with tongue spilling out. Her tits jiggled with every movement and her folds began tightening their hold on his penis. 

Sae smiled coyly and traced her fingers along her sister’s slender yet beautifully proportioned body making her shudder while Yu fucked her. Feeling naughty at seeing her sibling get plowed by her boyfriend Sae crawled up the front where Makoto’s head bobbed back and forth in the air and sat back with legs spread wide open. Her fingers pried apart her folds showing the thick ooze of Yu’s sperm slowly dripping out. She was filled to the brim with his seed and loved the feeling.

“Come here, Makoto. Eat your ‘Nee-san’ out while Yu takes your body.” Sae soothingly beckoned to her sister making Makoto bend her head down placing her face into Sae’s muff. The older woman tossed back her head and aired out a loud shrill moan a s she felt her sister gingerly suck apart her pussy lips with gusto. The feeling was intense and so was Makoto’s fervor, she eagerly tongued out the sperm inside her body and gulped down while keeping her hands holding apart her thighs. 

Sae’s hand reached down and cupped the back of her sister’s head pulling her even deeper into her cunt feeling her lips and tongue work wonders on her womanhood while Yu continued to rail her snatch. The young boy grunted loudly and grabbed his hands around her waist pulling him deeper inside her body, he felt his member push into her cervix completely making Makoto whimper from within Sae’s muff. He started slamming in even harder making her cheeks jiggle intensely with every hard thrust of his waist. Yu now started fucking her more roughly making her whimper as he dug his dick in deep.

“Ggrrhhn! You’re very tight, Makoto.~” Yu grunted out as he feverishly pumped her hips savagely with his dick churning her insides. He heard her whimper out from underneath as she continued scooping globs of sperm from Sae’s vaginal depths. The depraved sight of sister on sister incest turned Yu on greatly for he never thought he’d entangled in such a relationship. ‘Sure, Sae is my girlfriend first and foremost, but I wonder where does that leave Makoto. Will she just be a friend with benefits? I have to admit I kinda regret not doing anything with all my female friends back in Inaba, but it was because I had respect than that to propose such an idea. Now this is being offered to me with Sae’s coaxing, I can’t say I regret it one bit.’

Yu panted loudly as he kept pumping into Makoto’s tight folds raw with the ever increasing pressure of orgasm building up. Sae leaned her head back moaning and writhing uncontrollably while her sister ate her out. She could feel globs of sperm Yu left inside her getting absorbed into Makoto’s mouth and ingested. She raked her fingers through the girl’s hair feeling her moan in tasty satisfaction while Yu fucked her doggystyle. 

Together this chain of pleasure continued on for several more minutes with Narukami slamming in harder into Makoto’s pussy making his phallus push into her womb causing her head to bolt up from Sae’s lap.

“HHooaaaahhh!~ Aaahhhn!~” She cried out and started trembling with orgasmic delight. She was about to hit her climax and hit it hard, something Yu felt by having her vaginal muscles coil down around his thundering length. The two intensified their fucking to the point he bent over her body and spooned her backside. His hands went underneath to cup her breasts furthering the pleasure she was feeling as they eventually came together!

“Uunnnghh!” Yu grunted and Makoto shrieked with both of them trembling in a combined orgasm! 

Her walls convulsed tightly down on his meat making his member throb and pump sperm into her depths like a volcano! His hips continued rutting automatically into her from behind making sure his member pushed deep into her womb as he ejaculated numerous ropes of virile semen into her core. Makoto felt her mind ebb away with the sensation as she felt the gooey warmth of her first lover fill her up. Her face contorted into a goofy expression as her body shuddered several more times with Yu still pumping seed into her body.

“Oooohhhh Yu-saaann…..that feels goood.~” She drawled goofily and soon passed out underneath him with the boy pulling out of her sperm-filled quirm. 

Yu sat back panting raggedly after experiencing such an intense bareback fuck session.He saw Sae sit back up with a wide smile on her tired face and crawl up to her boyfriend by rolling over her sister’s body, the two of them saw cum ooze out of Makoto’s cunt and her face wearing a blissful dreamy smile as she rested peacefully.

“You know, we never used to be so close until after the Phantom Thieves incident. For the longest time I was dead set on hunting them simply out of a petty drive to succeed in this world. I...had lost my way so badly and nearly lost myself to my work, it had drove a divide between my sister and me up until that time. Ever since then we became closer for it and bonded in such a way that I don't mind sharing her with you. Just so long as she knows you’re my boyfriend, not hers.” Sae giggled as she crawled up further to rest herself on top of Yu’s broad chest with a sigh of contentment. 

“Wow, those Phantom Thieves must’ve really been something, huh? I hope when I finally become a detective I can be as helpful as they were. My experiences back in Inaba shaped that path for me, it’s what I want more than anything, well except for you. I want you in my life the whole way, Sae.” Yu cooed stroking her face lovingly and pulling her up to wrap his arms around her shoulders pulling her into another steamy kiss. 

The pair made out passionately with tongues working against each other in unbridled bliss. Sae poured on the passion for the boy she loved and curled her body up against his unknowing of the erection now rising back up in full hardened force. Making out wetly for a couple of minutes she withdrew from Yu’s face and noticed Makoto awakening back up to see the two still active.

“Hmm, have one more in you, Yu? One for both of us?” Sae asked as she and Makoto sat up together pressing their tits into each other with hands interlocked and faces nudging cheek to cheek like a packaged deal.

Yu smirked and sat up with erection hard and ready for both the Niijima sisters. He was prepared to sate their naughtiness together and leave both breathless.

“I think I do.” He answered simply and launched himself at the pair of giggling sisters.

******

Over the entire night he took them both in nearly half a dozen sexual positions making the room echo with their moans leaving their bodies filled with his seed. Sae made a mental note to go with Makoto to buy birth control pills later on.

First, he took them both together with each sister on top of the other rubbing their breasts into each other as he fucked both of them in tandem. From driving his length all the way into Makoto’s cunt to filling up Sae’s again, then back and forth alternatively making sure both Niijimas felt his erection plowing their insides. They made out with each other heatedly during intervals.

Second, he had Makoto ride cowgirl on his waist plunging herself repeatedly on his dick with Sae kneeling behind her stroking her tits in her hands. The brunette was a moaning sweaty mess as she ground herself enthusiastically on Yu’s body feeling his member plunge deep into her cum-filled womb. Sae added extra spice to the scene by making out erotically with her sister in front of Yu’s eyes for his enjoyment. The pair moaned in each other’s mouths constantly with tongues swaying back and forth all over each in oral embrace. 

Lastly, he fucked Sae doggystyle along the bed with Makoto pressing herself into his side running her hands all over his chest as she watched him fuck her sister. Seeing Sae at his mercy spiked a depraved sense of sadism within the younger Niijima, and hearing her moan out his name just made her sensitive to pressure down below. Yu took care of that by dipping his fingers underneath Makoto’s nether region and fingering her cunt feverishly making her bit down on her fist as she writhed against his side moaning heavily. He pounded Sae’s cunt over and over again making sure to slap her ass during the copulation, this carried on for another half hour until Sae came and pushed her buttocks deep into her lover’s waist. Her pussy muscles wrapped tightly around Yu’s cock making him cum a heavy sixth time inside of her body filling her up to the point of having a swollen stomach! She shrieked out and moaned his name the same time Makoto came hard on his hand and cried out her orgasm inside of his tongue-swirling mouth. 

With that, both the Niijima sisters were completely sated and unable to move due to the intensity of their sexual romp with Yu Narukami. The young detective laid back on the bed resting between them both and enjoying the warm feeling of them curling up on his sides. 

He smiled knowing he was going to love it here in this part of Japan with Sae at his side loving him.

 

**End of Chapter/Story**

 

AN:This has been for FireGrandOrder. Thanks for reading!


End file.
